


99 problems

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Romance, general stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke and Magnus have a conversation post 2x19





	99 problems

"Magnus, I think you have a problem", Luke said eyeing Magnus' empty glass as the door closed on Raphael's retreating form.

"Why… did I spill?" Magnus joked sardonically, not in the mood for a lecture from someone centuries his junior, no matter how well intentioned it may be.

"You know what I mean, Magnus."

"Indeed I do, Lucien." Magnus replied aloofly, refilling his glass with a wave of his hand, "but you see I have a never ending supply. I drink, I refill…. no problem."

"Magnus….", Luke sighed exasperated, cut off when Magnus pointed two fingers towards him and cocked his head to the side.

"I appreciate the concern," Magnus offered genuinely, "but it's not needed."

"Well, if you believe that….", Luke smiled softly through his concern, "you have a bigger problem….".

Magnus smiled sadly as Luke left the loft too. Standing alone he pondered Luke's parting words, before giving his whiskey a meaningful look and taking a sip…. one problem at a time he thought …. one problem at a time …


End file.
